I'm Not Scared of Death
by ElolaWhen
Summary: My first ever fan fiction. A one-shot with a twist ending. I'm not good at summaries, sorry.


Jack Frost spread his arms open wide towards the morning sky, willing the snow to come

and smother the town of Burgess. He had been feeling lonely for weeks now and decided it was

time to pay his friend Jamie a visit. He drifted up a few feet off the ground to inspect his handywork.

He turned and almost crashed to the ground in surprise.

Standing a couple yards away from him, with her mouth hanging open, was a girl Jack

had never seen here before. Jack slowly descended to the ground and walked towards her. He

studied the girl. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. She was wearing violet pajama

pants and a black hoodie. Her hood was pulled up with her hair tucked out of sight. Jack stopped

and stood right in front of the girl.

He was about to ask if she could actually see him but instead impulsively asked, "What

happened to your eyebrows?" She did not have eyebrows; it looked as thought they had been

shaved off. The girl gave a short half-hearted laugh.

"Lost a bet," she stated and continued, "You're Jack Frost, aren't you?"

"Yeah...you believe in me? You look a little old to still believe in me," Jack said in

disbelief.

"Jamie talks about you all the time. I didn't fully believe what he said till now, but I didn't

doubt him either. Life is too short to waste time doubting everything," the girl said with a smile.

She shivered a little and said, "I looked out my window and saw you floating in the middle of the

street. I had to run out and make sure I wasn't just seeing things." Jack chuckled.

"Well you're not seeing things. I'm real," he said smiling wide. It had been a while since

he met a believer that was closer to his physical age. The girl shifted awkwardly.

"Uh, Jack?" she asked, "Do you think you could take me flying? Jamie's said how

amazing it is and I've always wanted to fly." Jack nodded. In one quick motion, he wrapped his

arms around her waist and shot up into the air. He did not know why, but he felt like it was an

initiation; he had to scare every first time flier. To Jack's astonishment, this girl did not scream as

all the others had. She was laughing! Her laughter was of pure joy. Jack loved that something so

simple could make this girl so happy. When he set her back on the ground, he asked why she had

not screamed. Others had complained about him going too fast or too high. Some were even

scared they were going to die!

"Like I would even let that happen!" Jack said defensively and threw his arms up. The

girl smiled at Jack as he ranted.

She stopped him and said, "I just wanted to fly, Jack. And I'm not scared of death."

Jack visited his new friend a few more times before the winter season ended in Burgess.

Then it was time for him to move on. He promised to come back soon. The girl promised she

would still be there when he returned. And though he had only been gone a few weeks, Jack

made a quick trip back to Burgess. He could not get rid of this nagging feeling in the back of

mind. He went to the girl's house and looked in her window. She was not there, but there was

something laying in the middle of her bed. Jack pushed open the window and glided inside. It

was a folded up piece of paper with Jack's name on it. He opened the note.

It read, "Jack, if you're reading this, I've been taken to the hospital. Don't freak out. I'm

fine..sorta. You can come see me. I'd love the company. I don't know what room I'll be in but I'm

sure you'll find me."

He soared out the window and down the street into town. The hospital was fairly small

compared to others he had seen. This made finding the girl easier though. He searched all the

windows but could not find her. He checked again and noticed one of the windows had been

opened slightly. He went to it and there she was. He almost did not recognize her. She looked so

sick and her hair was all gone. _Or had she been wearing a wig? _Cautiously, Jack entered the

room and sat down on the end of the bed the girl was lying in.

"What...happened?" he finally choked after looking at her for a moment. He already

knew the answer. The girl gave him an apologetic smile.

"I...have cancer, Jack" Jack stood up and paced the room. Then he turned to face the girl.

"How long have you been like this? Why didn't you tell me?" Jack was thinking back. He

felt like an idiot. There were so many things he should have seen.

"I've been like this for awhile now. I didn't want you to treat me differently from the other

kids just because I'm sick. I didn't want you feel sorry for me. I just wanted to have fun," she

explained and then added, "And I have had so much fun with you. Thank you, Jack Frost."

Jack studied the girl lying in the hospital bed. He had not noticed just how fragile she

looked until now. His heart sank. _What if this is it? _He shook his head, trying to shake the

unhappy thoughts.

"Are you scared?" he asked tenderly. She simply smiled.

"I told you, Jack, I'm not scared of death."


End file.
